Aircraft, e.g. Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAVs), are commonly used in surveillance operations.
For surveillance operations in which images of an area under surveillance are captured by a UAV and are transmitted from the UAV for use by a remote entity, or stored on the UAV, communication and memory/storage bandwidth requirements tend to be relatively high. This is particularly the case when those images are captured at a high frame rate (i.e. frequency) or with high resolution.
These relatively high bandwidth requirements may limit operation of the UAV.